


EsCApe ThE LieS oF a BRokEN PROmise

by GoNEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Law, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Reincarnation, Slavery, Slow Burn, dark Law, minor Bellamy/Luffy, possessive Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: -Escape the lies of those who promise that tomorrow they'll love you betterThey wanted to be free, that's all they wanted...if they had one wish it would be for their freedom, an escape from the castle that held them as prisoners...one wished for the world to view him as his own person, the other to fight for other's freedom, the youngest to explore the world...who'd ever thought the price for freedom would be so high?





	1. PrOLOGue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with a new story ^^ 
> 
> So I have become obsessed with One Piece mainly LawLu so here I am with a new story ^^; also no need to worry about my other stories, I am going to be updating them again and this time I will be updating with my regular schedule which will be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday unless said otherwise ^^ okay welp on with the show ^^
> 
> One more thing...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST AMAZING BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD !!!! I love you sweetie forever and always and way pass eternity this is for you ^*^

 

 _I'll be right here now_  
_To hold you when the sky falls down_  
_I will always_  
_Be the One who took your place_  
_When the rain falls_  
_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here..._

Luffy stared at his little girl closed her eyes from the gentle sound of her mama's soothing voice. 

How did he get so lucky? How was he blessed with not only two beautiful children but with a loving mate as well?

"Mama?"

Luffy turned to see his son, standing at the doorway with his stuff polar in one hand and his blanket in his other.

"Yes baby boy?"

"Can't sleep, want you," 

Luffy smiled as he gently laid his daughter in her crib, she moved around a little before she snuggled closer to her teddy bear, Luffy smiled at her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before he headed to his baby boy.

He lifted him in his arms his son was the spitting image of his father, the only thing that was different about him was instead of steel grey eyes he had Luffy’s chocolate orbs, his complection was similar to Luffy’s but other than that his baby boy was looked just like his daddy.

“Well sweetie, do you want to sleep with Mommy until Daddy gets back?”

His son’s face broke into a smile before nodding his head, Luffy chuckled a little before he rubbed his nose with his baby, he hoped and pray that he and his children never grew out of that habit, prayed that the three continued to be close as the kids got older.

He walked towards his room which was across his daughter’s room just in case he needed to get her if she woke in the middle of the night.

“Hey mommy?”

Luffy looked at his son as he laid him down on the bed.

“Yes baby boy?”

“How did you and daddy meet?”

Luffy stared at his son and wonder if he was old enough to tell him the tale of how he and his father met, it wasn’t a pretty first meeting hell they had to go through a lot of trouble to get to where they are now…but still should he tell his little boy this story?

Maybe it could wait until he was at least thirteen…but looking at his son he knew that his little boy already seen more than necessary, after all he was only two when he watched his father get shot so maybe the story wouldn’t be to traumatic and if he gets scared he can just stop and hold him and cuddle him.

Hmm…tempting…

“I promise I won’t get scared,” the little eight-year-old said.

“Hmmm…alright but only because I can use this as an excuse to cuddle with you,”

His son smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around Luffy’s stomach and buried his face in his tummy.

“You don’t need an excuse to cuddle with me mommy, I will hug you whenever you want me to,”

Luffy squeal as he held onto his son, his children were the cutest in the world! Cuter than Ace’s and Sabo’s and nothing they say can change his mind about it.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll tell you the story…it all started on my 15th birthday…”

 

 


	2. A HEArt tOO ruTHleSS ToO BrEaK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am late and I am so sorry !!!!! Words cannot describe how awful I feel for not updating I am so sorry !!!!!!  
> 😢😢😢😢 but yes real life kicked me hard in the ass and I just want to give this advice to anyone who needs it, it's actually an advice that I heard
> 
> if your in a relationship and you know deep down that the person is never gonna change who is always gonna hurt you then leave them. Stop giving chances to someone who takes advantage of your forgiveness then leave , stop trying to change them when you know they won't if you have all the pieces of the puzzle then stop trying to solve it. 
> 
> Never expect something different from a situation that hasn't change. Unless they prove it to you that they are willing to change never listen to their words but instead their actions let them show you that they are willing to change. 
> 
> Never fall in love with who they could be or who they should be or the potential of a relationship. 
> 
> You deserve to be loved, charised, and respected. Know your worth okay?
> 
> I love all you and wish you nothing but the best ^*^
> 
> I also wanna thank you all so much for commenting and your Kudos you guys rock ^^
> 
> Now on with the show ^^

Law was not a good man, no he wasn’t. At the tender age of 8 Law has suffered more loss than he could count, first his entire country was burn to a crisp because their allies feared their not only their power but of a disease that someone like his mother could have easily heal, his little sister was burned alive, her dying screams will haunt him till his dying breath, and watching his father die before him.

All the pain he’s endure…all the lives that were lost to him…just made Law want to murder everyone responsible for what they have done, but he had another plan…a plan that required patience and time…and now the time has come…now it is time for his revenge on those who robbed him of his family and people.

Law was not a good man, and he was going to do everything and anything to avenge the people he lost, the lives that were stolen from him…even if that meant stealing the youngest Prince of the Goa Kingdom…Gol D. Luffy.

Doflamingo watched as his nephew moved his sword around striking down the targets that laid before him.

18 years…18 long agonizing years since both he and Law suffered a tragic loss from their enemies, if Doflamingo was being honest with himself…he should have seen it coming, should have known that their so called allies would find ways to get rid of them for they fear their power.

After all, his people were the only ones who could control dragons.

And Rodger the man who ruled all seven kingdoms knew that if left unattended Dresrosa could become a powerhouse, the fool didn’t realize that Corazon would never allow that to happen.

Corazon unlike Doflamingo would never try to bring harm to anyone, if anything he always tried to solve his problems using his head and avoided physical violence.

But no, the good for nothing King fear their power, and things got worse when the virus spread.

The virus that could’ve been cured but instead the Cake Island Kingdom decided that genocide was their best answer that the deaths of hundreds of innocent people was worth more than waiting to find a cure.

The virus was deadly as it killed everyone on sight; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. His sister-in-law Eden was close to finding a cure, hell if Big Mama and her good for nothing children had not arrived and Rodger hadn’t been a scared fool, then Eden would’ve had a cure for them…she could have single handily saved everyone that was infected.

But no, she died, lucky for them Law was able to salvage her notes and everything in case the virus was to ever to rear its ugly head.

Not only did they fear the virus, but they fear their power. The Trafalgar Water D. family, Eden’s family had strange abilities, one was the ability to control dragons which was a rare trait to have among the kingdoms and a strange power that had numerous abilities and usage, of course like the virus Rodger fear it and wanted to eradicate everyone who could be possession of the power.

And so the Genocide of the Kingdom of Dresorosa began and the once proud land was now known as the Valley of the Dead.

Doflamingo was grateful that he arrived in time to stop one of Big Mom’s kids from killing Law. Of course, the woman now wanted him dead for killing her precious son but in Doflamingo’s eyes he deserved for killing his brother and almost killing his nephew.

But now…now it was time for them to avenge their people, Law told him of his carefully laid out plan and if it worked then Roger and his kingdom would be the ones to suffer and Law would rule not only Dresrosa but all of Roger’s kingdom as well.

He looked to the sky and could see that the sun was slowly setting, which meant that night fall would descend upon them soon.

He knew they should all leave for Goa; him, Law, and their men it was the youngest Prince’s birthday and Law had to be there to present himself to the royal family.

“Law?”

“What?”

“It’s time to go,”

Law looked at his uncle and nodded his head before sheathing his sword. It was time…by this time tomorrow the plans for his revenge would begin…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Goa Kingdom  
(The next day)**

Marco watched in envy as Katakuri flirted with Ace, he had no right to feel any type of jealousy especially when Katakuri was Ace’s future husband.

The blond Warrior took a deep breath to relax his himself and his alpha so that he wouldn’t do something stupid, like going to grab the crimson hair man and throw him off the tower.

He watched as the crimson male stroke Ace’s cheek, Ace didn’t shy away from the touch if anything he lean closer to feel some more of Katakuri’s touch, Marco watched as the man smirk at Ace’s reaction and lean forward, he whispered something in Ace’s ears making the shorter Alpha shiver whether it was in pleasure or not Marco didn’t know and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Katakuri lifted his head smirking at Ace’s reaction before he left the shorter alpha alone with his thoughts.

Once he was gone Marco walked towards the balcony and watched as Ace’s shock face turned into fury.

“That fucker! Does he seriously think I’m that easy?! That all it takes is a few pretty words to have me lying on my back and spreading my legs?”

Marco bit his mouth to stop his laughing, sometimes he has to remind himself that all of Ace’s flirting and welcoming Katakuri’s advances is just an act, that he had to pretend that he was interested in his betrothed to keep the peace.

“Maybe, I mean you two are to be wed within a year,”

“Don’t remind me,” Ace grumbled, he looked around making sure the close was clear, when he decided it was he grabbed Marco by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, Marco smirk as he wrapped his arms around Ace and pulled him closer to his body, grateful that no one was around to see them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nami looked at the crown Prince, the only Omega among the Alpha Royal family.

“You look amazing Luffy!” Nami looked at the gorgeous dress that clung to his body like a second skin.

“I hate this,”

“The dress, or the reason why you have to wear it?” she asked as she fixed the trail, the dress was her own design and she able to create a mermaid tail at the bottom since Luffy was in love with the sea, a pearl white color with lace straps.

The dress looked beautiful on him the only thing that ruined it for him was the ugly straw hat that his Uncle gave to him on his seventh birthday.

“Can you at least remove the ugly straw hat? Seriously you would look even more beautiful if you didn’t have that ugly thing on you,”

Before Luffy could say anything the door to his room opened revealing his mother Rouge.

“Luffy-oh my…Nami, you did a fantastic job as always,”

“Thank you, your highness,”

Rouge walked over to her beautiful son.

“Are you ready my little anchor?”

Luffy smiled and nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

No, he wasn’t ready, today was the day that all Omegas from every kingdom gathered together as well as all Alphas for the Tournament.

The Alphas would fight one another, and the winner would give whatever Omega they were interested in a courting gift.

For the past fourteen years he has been able to avoid every Tournament, but now it was his 15th birthday and he had to attend these things.

Of course, it didn’t matter at all since he was already betrothed to Bellamy, Big Mama’s third oldest.

He did not want to marry Bellamy, wasn’t even interested in him but because of his father and his mother’s alliance with the Cake Island kingdom which made both him and Ace marry two of her sons.

The only reason why Bellamy was entering the Tournament was because he wanted to prove to the world that he was strong and would kill anyone that touched his omega.

One thing Luffy learned about the Charolette family is that every last one of them was a possessive asshole.

They also loved showing off their strength, which is another reason for the alpha to fight.

“Alright, let’s go, I’m pretty sure both your father and grandfather must be wondering where we are,”

Right they were late. Luffy purposely slept in so that he wouldn’t be there for the opening ceremony. He did not want to hear a bunch of asshole boast about their strength when he couldn’t do it even do it.

The Prince and his handmaiden followed his mother towards the chariot that was waiting for them to take them to the arena.

Luffy watched as two chariots pulled over, so he wasn’t the only to arrive late.

He saw his friend Bonnie coming out of her chariot and looked as annoyed as he felt, his other friend Vivi looked excited, knowing her she was probably hoping a handsome alpha would notice her and court her.

He didn’t bother to look over at Nami who was probably torn between looking awe struck, disappointed, or indifferent for the princess. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze one that she was happy to return.

The two smiled at one another before running to catch up with Rouge.

Arriving to the arena they were escorted to their seats, Luffy saw his older brothers sitting next to their father both looking like they rather be anywhere but there.

Normally the brothers loved the arena, it was the only place where they could fight without being judge but since Luffy got hurt during one of their fights their father prohibited them from fighting.

He sat next to Ace and looked at the arena where only two contestants were standing.

One was Bellamy, and the other a mysterious person. Luffy saw this other person wearing a black hood over his head and a mask covering the bottom of his face leaving only his gray eyes visible.

Both he and Bellamy were fighting and from the looks of things Bellamy looked annoyed while the mysterious stranger just looked calm and collected.

“So, it’s already starting huh?” he asked Ace. His older brother rolled his eyes knowing that Luffy purposely arrived late so that he wouldn’t have to hear Bellamy’s speech about winning and claiming Luffy.

Not that he blame him, hearing that asshole talk about Luffy like he was some piece of meat pissed him off and he didn’t have to look at Sabo to know he was also pissed at the blond alpha.

“Yes, it is starting. And you arrived just in time as well, once my son beats this little shit head’s ass, he will be announced the winner!”

“For the whole thing?” he asked, okay he knew he missed the opening ceremony, but he knew that he wasn’t that late, was he?

“No Luffy, whoever wins gets to chose which omega they want to court. Bellamy pretty much beat every alpha that wanted to court you,” Sabo said in a bitter tone.

“Oh,” he answer before turning his attention back to the arena, despite what Big Mama said Bellamy looked worse for wear, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Not to mention he looked ready to pass out while the mask stranger didn’t have a single scratch on his body in fact the guy was literally holding his sword with one hand while his other hand was inside his pocket.

Okay how strong is this guy?

Everyone watched in anticipation as Bellamy activated his powers, when Luffy saw that he knew the mask stranger was about to meet his end.

“Well, he’s dead,” Katakuri said with a proud smirk.

Everyone watched as Bellamy jumped into the air before falling down, his fists stretched out the mask stranger stands still for moment before he takes a few steps and raises his sword.

“Tch, does he really expect that puny sword to defend him? Pathetic, truly Pathetic,” Pudding said smirking at the thought of the mask stranger losing to her brother.

They all watch as Bellamy gets closer and closer, before the mask stranger does something, he had to have done something with his sword for it moved down really fast, something that no one was able to see that Luffy was sure of for Bellamy lost his concentration and fell to the ground.

The mask stranger walked over to Bellamy before he stabbed Bellamy on the left side of his face.

Mouths dropped, faces of excitement turned to shock, and the once loud arena was stun to silence.

Bellamy…son of Big Mama…a member of the Charlotte family…has lost.

Roger glared down at the stranger…something about the way he fought remind him of someone, he wasn’t sure who and try as he might he could remember exactly where and when he’s seen that particular fighting style.

Meanwhile the mask stranger looked at the king patiently waiting for him to announce him the winner.

Roger clear his throat to gather his people’s as well as his allies attention.

Everyone turned to their powerful ruler who looked down at the stranger.

“The winner!” he shouted gesturing to the man who’s gaze stare into Roger’s.

Everyone watched as the victor bow before he walked closer to where the royal family was sitting he then pulled something out his pants pocket then tied it around his sword before he lifted his sword.

Luffy heard all the Charlotte omegas gasp, probably thinking that the stranger wanted to court them, it was obviously them since no one was dumb enough to try and court Luffy.

Sure, Sabo said plenty of Alphas wanted to court him but everyone knew none of them would even attempt to do so. They all fear not only his father but his brothers and uncles and not to mention his best friend and warrior who would kill anyone if they tried to hurt Luffy.

“Umm…Lu-I mean your _highness_ ,” Nami’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to look at his best friend before she gestures for him to look ahead.

He does as she asks and is shocked to see that right in front of him was a perfectly bloomed thorn less rose, and it was being handed towards Luffy.

Luffy saw that the rose was beautiful a rich red color surrounded the edges as well as the bottom of the rose while a pure white color was the center color of it. It was gorgeous not to mention Luffy has never seen a rose of this color, the strange thing was not the color of the rose but what was attached to it, a beautiful yellow ribbon was tied at the end of the rose, like the rose it was a two color item while the ribbon was yellow, Luffy could see the bottom edges were red.

The rose and ribbon were beautiful, and he could feel everyone’s stare on him waiting to see if he’ll except the gift or not.

Without thinking Luffy reached for the rose he untied from the sword and pulled it closer to his chest.

His midnight orbs met the stranger’s steel gray ones, Luffy could have sworn that he could see relief shinning in those eyes.

The stranger placed his sword back to his side before bowing to the royal family and left the arena.

Meanwhile, Luffy continue to stare at the stranger’s retreating back before he looked at the rose, he couldn’t help but blush a little, Bellamy never gave him a gift before and to see some random stranger give him a gift…it was nice…really nice. Luffy couldn’t wait for the tornument to end so that he could see the stranger and thank him for the gift.

He purposely ignored the glares and looks of shock that were being aim towards him and continue to stare at the beautiful rose unaware of the small smile or blush that was appearing on his face.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Law smirk, so the little prince accepted his gift and now he would have to meet him in person and thank him. Taking out the idiot of the Charlotte family was child’s play now it was time to move to the next step of his plan.

Doflamingo smirk as he watched the omega prince accept his nephew’s gift he then felt something appearing at the palm of his hand, he looked down and smirk.

The heart of Bellamy was now resting at the palm of his hand, now he, Law and their men just had to wait a little longer and they will extract their revenge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp love it hate it tell me what you think and if anyone ever needs to talk I am here to listen ^^
> 
> Tumblr: Go-n-ef
> 
> Next update will be August 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple but from here on out the chapters will be longer anywhore let me know what you guys think ^^
> 
> Next update: June 20
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: GoNEF


End file.
